


紅葉  K Ō Y Ō

by oo_oo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, Mafia Don! San, Student! Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oo_oo/pseuds/oo_oo
Summary: Golden Age: The days before RICO.RICO: Racheteer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act.  — An aid to the government in clamping down on organized crime activities.If he knew it back then, would he do it again?紅葉 COMING SOONI will make a full visual thread on Twitter that you can look athere.I will constantly be updating so make sure to follow ;)
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 6





	紅葉  K Ō Y Ō

[for anyone who's seen the first one i posted, i changed a few things so i decided to repost}

This is a current work in progress with Chapter 1 already finished. 

Please stay tuned! Here I'll leave some basic information about the beginning of this AU.

\- SAN

He is currently 20 years old and the Leader/Boss of an organized crime family located in Seoul, Korea. His father was killed when he was 17 and had since been groomed for the top position.

\- WOOYOUNG 

Wooyoung is an 18 year old student finishing his last year at Hoosak Boarding in New York. He hasn't seen his family in 3 years but keeps in touch with them frequently.

What's going to happen? What direction is this AU going to go in? Please tell me what you think in the comments. :) I'm very excited about this and hope you are too!


End file.
